1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to checkbooks and attachments thereto and more particularly to an attachment which has a hinged, or alternatively, a slideable connection and an advantageous clip assembly for efficient utilization of a checkbook.
2. Description of the Related Art
The efficient use of checkbooks is generally dependent on utilizing an electronic calculator. Generally, the calculator is stored independent of the checkbook, including its register.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,702, issued to D. C. Davies discloses an enclosure having a pair of foldable flat members in which one of the flat members is adapted for supporting the electronic components of the calculator and the other flat member is adapted for folding over in facing relationship with the first. The facing flat member is adapted for carrying a notepad, blank checks, credit cards, or the like. The Davies device does not provide the capability to efficiently use a check register.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,760, issued to present applicant M. A. Bedol, discloses a clip-on calculator assembly comprising a thin calculator housing containing a calculator and a thin resilient clip disposed about the outer periphery of the calculator housing. The clip is integrally connected to a portion of the calculator housing. Spaces are formed between the outer periphery of the housing and the resilient clip for allowing paper or the like to be positioned between the outer periphery and the resilient clip, thereby clipping the same to the calculator.